


Jingle your bells

by Yuexuan



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Slight Canon Divergence, obscene language, small smatterings of character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuexuan/pseuds/Yuexuan
Summary: He Tian suddenly appears during Christmas and they make good use of the shower room.One-shot based on the Christmas Special.
Relationships: He Tian & Mo Guanshan (19 Days), He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 253





	Jingle your bells

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starving for English Tianshan fics, so I fed myself lol

Christmas is supposed to be the time of year for family and friend gatherings, to celebrate and exchange tales of joy and strife throughout the entire year, and to finish off with good food and booze.

That is the case for most people, except for those in the services department. 

Because _someone_ has to run those shopping malls with their thousands of electric-wasting lightbulbs. _Someone_ has to make sure that all those trash from late night parties are properly disposed of by the next morning. And _someone_ has to prepare all those fancy Christmas-“special”meals for large families and couples crowding into restaurants. 

Mo Guanshan happens to fall into the last category. He pulls long shifts from early mornings to late nights, legs and hands barely resting as he rushes between the stove and grill, shouting orders and getting shouted at while he prepares seemingly endless amount of food. But tired as he is, he enjoys – and is surprisingly skilled at – cooking (never mind that the extra pay for working holiday shifts more than makes up for the toil). It’s a greasy work under hot and stressful environments, but it gives him a sense of accomplishment as he watches his handiwork go into feeding others’ enjoyment. 

Mo Guanshan is not going to admit to the amount of time he secretly preened himself when his friends gushed about his culinary skills. It made him feel needed, _successful_ , compared to the disappointments that he had to face either due to his grades or his family’s circumstance. 

Unfortunately, those times didn’t last long. Middle school was a temporary highlight in his life, but eventually they had to part ways, and there was no way that Mo Guanshan was going to the same high school as his few friends given his flopping grades. But he was assured by the fact that they were in the same city and could meet up occasionally – albeit with feigned reluctance on his side.

Turns out, it was not so much a fact as a wishful thinking.

At the start of high school, things took a nosedive. Suddenly, Jian Yi and He Tian went missing. The latter stayed for a few more days, then followed the path of his missing childhood friend.

Mo Guanshan heard that it was for academic reasons. He suspected that there were far more insidious forces at play, potentially associated with the mafia background of the He Family. He Tian never spoke about it, but one doesn’t go about owning a fucking mansion at the mountainside, has a private island, and calls a helicopter on a whim – the point being that the He Family must have dabbled in shady business to give them so much money and power.

They left Mo Guanshan and Zhan Zhengxi behind, both of whom were greatly affected. The two of them tried to maintain their friendship, pretend that things didn’t change much, but let’s face it: both Mo Guanshan and Zhan Zhengxi are not the social types. Without Jian Yi around to play the role of the jokester and He Tian intervening with his overwhelming suave and charms, the contacts between Mo Guanshan and Zhan Zhengxi pitter out.

These days they only ever so rarely enjoy a drink together, when Zhan Zhengxi is either too stressed from university or Mo Guanshan just needs something strong to clear his palette of the smell of smoke from the kitchen.

Contrary to popular beliefs, Mo Guanshan does go to university after high school – a small one – but it _counts_ as something. He moved out of his parents’ house and managed to rent a dingy one-room studio nearer to campus, using the money he earns working part-time in a small restaurant to foot the rent. And contrary to beliefs, Mo Guanshan does shed behind many of his rebellious teenage acts and tries his best at studying, although he also willingly acknowledges that he is not the brightest bean around. His mother, however, is just relieved that her baby is no longer getting into fights and hanging around with the wrong group of people. 

Mo Guanshan grunts as he heaves the large trash bag into the dumpster. It had been a busy night and he is flat-out tired. The messages he sent Zhan Zhengxi asking him out for a drink have been left unread. What could the other be possibly occupied with? Christmas is one of the rare few occasions that they would meet up to commiserate their lonely-ass souls. 

Feeling more disgruntled than usual, in no small part due to the fact that his only friend could possibly have found new entertainment elsewhere, Mo Guanshan decides to take a smoke behind the restaurant. He doesn’t smoke, but his co-worker slipped him some cigarettes and he is not one to refuse a friendly gesture, given how few and far between they are. Conveniently he has a lighter with him, the type used as an emergency back-up for lighting up the stove.

He takes a whiff and chokes. It tastes acrid and bitter. How could anyone possibly enjoy smoking?

Out of nowhere, someone plucks the cigarette out of his hand and through his incessant coughing, he heard the person takes a whiff. 

_The fuck!?_

Who would share the same smoke, saliva and all!?

Mo Guanshan roughly wipes away the tears collecting at his eyes, aware of how red they are. 

“Little Mo, you still cry so easily.” 

A hand pulls Mo Guanshan’s face upwards and another waft of smoke is blown into his unsuspecting face.

“You—chicken dick!” All the surprise and shock that He Tian, yes, _that_ He Tian, is back, disappears with the stinging sensation of smoke in his eyes. If his eyes aren’t red before, they certainly are now. 

There, standing before him, is someone from the past, someone that has abruptly left his life without so much as a proper goodbye after having messed up his mind and heart. 

He Tian hasn’t changed much. Perhaps taller, more muscular, and with a better fashion sense. But he still has that smirk, the smirk that treats the world around him like a game, and that same haughty, lackadaisical attitude. He Tian casually throws the cigarette on the ground and snuffs it out with his expensive-looking shoes. 

Mo Guanshan isn’t impressed.

Strangely, he isn’t furious either. He is past that stage. From the initial denial, to anger, to grieve. And now, indifference. One can say that he had a lot of time to ruminate during high school and to move towards acceptance that He Tian and he are fundamentally on two different levels of society. Where He Tian is destined for the elite class, he is a simple commoner, eking his life through multiple jobs. At least he has the means to pay for his rent and daily expenses.

“You have to work overtime even on a Christmas day?”

It is a rhetorical question, really. The both of them know that Mo Guanshan doesn’t take time off easily if he could spend it earning money. In fact, that is how the two of them interacted for a while: He Tian paying for everything he wants to see Mo Guanshan do, including scheduling for his free time, and Mo Guanshan happily accepting the payment.

“It’s none of your damn business.”

He Tian acts like it _is_ his business, however. He invites himself and takes a seat beside Mo Guanshan, just like the old days. Before Mo Guanshan can protest, He Tian roots around his pocket and roots out a green package tied with red ribbons.

Mo Guanshan gulps. He Tian came prepared, and that’s _never_ good. Specifically, not good _for_ him. “What’s this?” He eyes the package suspiciously, half-expecting something to pop out at him.

“Open it and see.”

Mo Guanshan takes a deep breath, utters a prayer to himself, and rips off the wrapping paper in one go. Surprisingly, nothing pops out. It is just a small rectangular box with the words ‘lubricated, super thin, and 0.01 cm’—

Oh. 

OH.

That chicken dick.

“Do you like it?” If possible, He Tian’s grin stretches even wider. 

“Fuck you. I’m done with work and going home.” Mo Guanshan decides that he has wasted enough time entertaining He Tian. Non-too-discreetly, he slips the package into his orange jacket as he puts the jacket on. 

But He Tian is not to be deterred. That man never knows what it means to give up and he knows how to play Mo Guanshan, just like he knew how to play his bass. “I just came back to the country and you are being so cold?”

It is a perfect jab at Mo Guanshan’s guilty conscience. He could deal with the scary He Tian, but not the one that puts on a pitiable front. Already Mo Guanshan could feel his hard exterior disintegrating as He Tian worms his way back in.

The worst part is that Mo Guanshan is letting him in too easily.

“Stay in touch if there’s free time, _but_ , I usually don’t have any free time.” There, the second stipulation is a clear signal for the other to fuck off without coming off as out right rejecting the other. 

Except he underestimates He Tian’s shamelessness because that guy never had and never will have a grasp of the concept of shame. 

Nor private space for that matter, Mo Guanshan concludes as He Tian squeezes behind him on his moped. “Scram! We aren’t going in the same direction.”

“I didn’t drive.” He Tian has the audacity to pull out such an obvious lie, and the both of them know it. 

“Take a taxi!”

“I don’t have money on me.”

Bullshit. Mo Guanshan wants to shout, but a part of him is also tired, tired from all those years of listless waiting, for clinging onto a baseless hope that _maybe_ He Tian would return, and of course, tired from pulling long-hour shifts for the entire week. He doesn’t argue any further and starts the moped, looking forward to his warm and cozy bed at home. 

“Little Mo, you are so kind~” A pair of arm snakes from behind and clasps snugly around Mo Guanshan’s waist. 

Oh no, that chicken dick did not just— “Don’t fucking hug my waist!”

“Hugging is safer. Also, if you squirm anymore, you just might hit the traffic pole. I don’t want to die young, but if it’s with you, I am willing to reconsider.”

Mo Guanshan shudders at the thought. No thank you, the image of He Tian as a little devil with twin horns and a tail haunting him in his afterlife is terrifying. 

The rest of the ride is relatively calm. That is, until He Tian decides to fool around again. In middle school he had always been a touchy-feely type of person, leaning, poking, nudging, and even going as far as biting Mo Guanshan for no apparent reason. Back then Mo Guanshan happily(?) traded blows for kicks with He Tian (he just never ended up winning, that’s all) to avoid the harassments. Along the way, the essence of their relationship shifted due to interventions from Jian Yi and Zhan Zhengxi. Then, all of a sudden, He Tian was literally _and_ figuratively reaching down his pants. Mind you, that guy has no sense of privacy whatsoever. 

And then Jian Yi, helpful-borderline-annoying Jian Yi, He Tian’s childhood friend, decided to spill the beans and told Mo Guanshan that He Tian was _never_ the tactile-type of person. Despite having an entourage of girls (and guys?) trailing after him, He Tian never got close to any of them, preferring to keep a respectfully flirty relationship. But He Tian made an exception with Mo Guanshan. With him, it was as if He Tian transformed into a touch-starved octopus, always latching onto him.

When Mo Guanshan pointed out that He Tian didn’t hesitate to pat his head before, the light-haired teenager scoffed: _have you SEEN how he touches you compared to me?_

Mo Guanshan didn’t know what to do with this piece of information. It sucked that Jian Yi decided to tell him only a few months before their disappearance, leaving him even more frazzled and confused for a good part of high school.

Eventually though, Mo Guanshan learns to move on.

But now the past is back.

And fucking share-riding with him.

Mo Guanshan snaps out of his walk down memory lane when he feels thin fingers prying into his jacket’s pockets. He Tian leans over Mo Guanshan’s shoulder, warm breaths tickling the redhead’s ear. “Did you put away my gift to you in a safe place?”

“Hey! Don’t go through my pockets!” Mo Guanshan feels his face heating up, because he _did_ keep the packet in one of his front pockets and he can already imagine the amount of teasing he is going to get when He Tian finds out.

Fortunately, the worst does not come to pass because He Tian finds something else. It is a small candy cane-colored ring with a crudely shaped star slapped on, the type of toy ring used to fool kids. 

Mo Guanshan remembers that he got the ring from the groceries he purchased yesterday. He’d simply thrown it into his pocket and forgot about its existence. “It was from the points gathered at the store…”

For some reason He Tian is spending an awfully long time marvelling at the ring, twisting it this way and that to capture the passing luminance from the light poles. From the rear-view mirror, Mo Guanshan could see the black-haired man’s expression schooled in pensive thought. It’s a rare expression on him, because He Tian’s mode is either smirking or pissed off. It is uncanny to see him with a meditative expression.

“Yes, I will.” And He Tian slips the ring onto his left hand’s fourth finger. 

“YOU WILL WHAT!?” Mo Guanshan sputters. Even after all these years, He Tian still knows how to unnerve him.

He Tian only grins at him and buries his face into Mo Guanshan’s neck. “God, you’re so warm, like a little furnace~” The winter season in their area isn’t particularly cold, at least not as bad as the ones that He Tian had to probably tolerate in foreign countries, but hugging Mo Guanshan in his arms felt too good to let go of. 

God, he misses the redhead _terribly_. Did the other miss him as well? A monster inside of He Tian rears its ugly head at the thought that Mo Guanshan could’ve moved past him. 

“We’re here, let go.” 

Mo Guanshan’s ‘studio’ is a pathetic and decrepit sight – small, old, and stuffed to the brim. But it is tidy, as expected of the redhead. He had always been the neat one amongst the four of them back in the days (Zhan Zhengxi followed closely behind, of course) despite his tough exterior, a juxtaposition that He Tian finds absolutely endearing. 

“How can someone live in this small storage unit? It’s so small.” He Tian frowns. The room could fit into his own bathroom! Speaking of which, where’s the bathroom in this place? 

Something about that statement sets Mo Guanshan on defensive mode. This is the _first_ abode that he manages to pay with _his_ own money, and he doesn’t need some snobby rich kid who likely inherited his family’s wealth (and uninvited as well!) to come barging in and making fun of his situation. As the saying goes, although a sparrow is small, it has a complete set of organs – his room might not amount to much, but it has all the basic living necessities. 

“Then scram.” 

Sensing the terse note in Mo Guanshan’s voice, He Tian knows he’d just touched a forbidden baseline and quickly backtracks...by finding something else to annoy Mo Guanshan with. “I didn’t think you’d like reading?” _Advanced Economics and Finance_. Huh. He Tian doesn’t think Mo Guanshan to be the type interested in economics. Then again, his Little Mo had always been cash strapped. 

True enough, Mo Guanshan’s attention is diverted. “Don’t touch that!” 

“I’m just imagining how attractive you look when you’re studying intently.” He Tian shrugs off his black coat, savoring the look of surprise on Mo Guanshan’s face.

“You…” It is a joke, right? He Tian has made tons of insinuating jokes in the past. This should be no different. But Mo Guanshan can’t shake off the darker tone underlying He Tian’s words. “You chicken d—” His voice cuts off as He Tian lunges forward, locks him in a tight embrace, and rubs his face all over Guanshan’s shoulder. “Fuck! Do I fucking know you? Let go!”

But his demands fall on deaf ears as He Tian kisses him hungrily. The raven-haired man acts like he is a traveler in the dessert starving for water, and Mo Guanshan happens to be the fucking oasis with a waterbody that He Tian willingly sinks into. He Tian wastes no time in taking advantage of Mo Guanshan’s open-mouthed surprise to sweep his tongue inside, pushing and prodding, producing wet sounds whenever his tongue drags across Guanshan’s.

Mo Guanshan’s mind transitions from being a surprised blank-state to something warmer, and hazier. Strange, he could’ve sworn that the heater in his dingy room is not on yet. In fact, the machine barely works. On the best of days, the sorry-excuse-of-a-heater blows lukewarm air that stinks of old plastic, on worse days it simply gives up and flops, leaving his room in some minus-ten degrees. Yet he feels himself heating up right now, starting from the face, down to his chest, and then traveling south. He knows he is positively flushing now, he can _feel_ it, his pale skin sadly never one to lie about his state of blood rush. 

He Tian, on the other hand, is surprisingly restrained beyond that one kiss. After briefly attacking Mo Guanshan’s mouth and leaving the redhead in a half-swoon, he withdraws, willing himself to not just lunge at his Little Mo again. Not _yet_. They haven’t seen each other for years and he supposes that they haven’t parted on the best of terms, He Tian is aware that every intimacy on his part is him pushing his boundaries, testing the waters, to get back into Mo Guanshan’s good grace. Or at least, to wheedle his way to being _tolerable_ by Mo Guanshan’s standards.

“Can I stay tonight?”

It takes a couple of seconds for Mo Guanshan to regain his bearings, and upon doing so, he immediately retorts: “...No you fucking can’t!” He pushes himself away from He Tian, which isn’t the smartest move. 

Belatedly Mo Guanshan realizes that He Tian has pushed him against the edge of the bed. The back of his knees knocks against the bed frame, he loses balance, and falls backward. 

He Tian takes advantage of the situation, grabs Mo Guanshan’s two hands, and pushes the other into the bed, their face barely centimeters apart. 

Mo Guanshan could feel He Tian’s warm breaths ghost over his face as the other whispers _Shh—be quieter_ and...okay, he begrudgingly admits, He Tian looks fucking sexy when he does that-that whole eye-narrowing and whispery thing... Mo Guanshan takes a deep breath to calm his racing heart, another mistake, he realizes, because he could practically taste the smoke in He Tian’s breath.

Suddenly, He Tian loses the dark look on his face and pinches Mo Guanshan on the cheek. “you sleep on the inside, I’ll sleep on the outside.”

“I fucking said you can’t!” Mo Guanshan objects half-heartedly, already resigned to the fact that this is a losing battle. Did he say before that He Tian is abso-fucking-lutely persistent? 

“Okay, it’s decided!” He Tian chirps. He rolls Mo Guanshan over to the inside and promptly plops himself on the other side, face towards the redhead. 

“You’re insufferable.” Mo Guanshan gets up, but is pushed down again by He Tian. “The fuck!?”

“Where are you going?”

“The shower? Because unlike _someone_ , I worked my ass off in a hot, stuffy kitchen for the entire day and smells like shit.” Mo Guanshan gingerly steps over the other, careful to avoid any physical contact because the last thing he needs is for He Tian to be all over him again. That guy is a damn opportunist as well as he is stubborn. He stiffens a little as he feels He Tian gives a pat to his butt.

“I don’t mind, at least you smell like good food. You make me hungry.” 

“Fuck you.” Mo Guanshan gives the middle finger, trying to act nonchalant. ‘Acting’ being the keyword because he could feel something on the lower half of his body twitch in excitement.

The dormitory has shared bathrooms and shower rooms on every floor. Mo Guanshan quickly enters one of the shower rooms, grimacing at the tent in his pant. 

Way to go, getting horny because of some close contact and insinuations from that cheeky bastard. Mo Guanshan wants to slam his head on the tiles, hard enough so he can pass out and pretend that everything was a dream and he has ascended to the fourth dimension. 

He quickly strips of his clothing, shivering at the sudden cold. In the winter one has to develop wartime shower skills where speed is of the essence. Nevertheless, he stands there, naked, for a few minutes and let the cold work its magic calming him down.

Mo Guanshan yanks the shower handle, feeling tepid water pour down from the sprinkler overhead.

Fucking dormitory and its ancient infrastructure. He already lost track of the number of times he’d complained to the management office about hot waters, but they’d never delivered on the requests. Maybe He Tian was right about the whole living-in-a-sardine-can statement – he’s not only living in a sardine can, he is living in a _rusty_ sardine can that threatens to break apart any time. But that’s the best he could afford with part-time work.

“Little Mo, let me squeeze in~”

Speak of the devil.

Mo Guanshan all but jump out of his skin as He Tian wiggles into the shower room. _Now_ they’re really cramped in a sardine can.

“The hell!? Get out, use the next shower room!” Mo Guanshan pushes the other but yanks his hands back when he only found warm skin. The fuck—the FUCK!? Not only had the chicken dick stripped himself naked, they’re also in VERY close proximity that they’re practically touching—

“Little Mo, Mo Guanshan? Earth to you?”

Mo Guanshan shakes himself from his internal rant only to see He Tian leaning in and closing the distance between them. The taller of the two gives a peck on his cheek, large hands coming to rest on his waist.

Then, something occurred to him.

“Wait, did you lock the room’s door before you come out?” The dormitory is relatively safe, but they still get the occasional thief. Makes one wonder why they would target people in the lower income tier as opposed to someone like He Tian.

“I’m in here and the only thing you’re concerned about is whether the door is locked?” He Tian’s eyes narrow dangerously.

“I just got my paycheck okay? I swear, if you didn’t lock the door and someone stole the—”

“Then I’ll make it up to you.” He Tian grabs Mo Guanshan’s left hand and rests it on his bulge. “We’ve got more important priorities here.”

Mo Guanshan pulls his hand back like it has been scalded, wincing as his elbow hits against the walls of the shower room. “You—you—the fuck!”

“You’ve been repeating that for the past hour. You’ve got to learn to be more eloquent with that pretty mouth of yours.” He Tian kisses Mo Guanshan again, this time more gently, first nipping playfully on the redhead’s lower lip, then lapping at the reddened spots.

He Tian is a good kisser, that’s one of the things that Mo Guanshan learns. Or maybe he is so inexperienced at kissing and couldn’t differentiate good from bad. Either way, he’s not going to complain about it. His lips part under the continuous administrations from He Tian, who does not hesitate in pushing his tongue in, exploring the cavern and drawing a moan from Mo Guanshan.

Mo Guanshan’s eyes widened, realizing how loud he’d been. Thank goodness it’s Christmas where most people are outside celebrating. The last thing he needs is to have his neighbors find him in such a compromised position.

He Tian takes the moan as a sign of encouragement. He pushes Mo Guanshan against the shower room walls, trapping the other there with his body and arms. They had barely separated for a breath before He Tian is moving in again, devouring the other’s mouth hungrily. His tongue scraps against Mo Guanshan’s front teeth before slipping further in, bent on exploring every nook and cranny of his little redhead’s mouth.

Mo Guanshan does not go down with a fight. His fingers entangle with He Tian’s hair, tugging them firmly as his tongue pushes back, scrabbling for control over the intruding tongue in his mouth.

Surprisingly, He Tian yields and retreats. He angles his head slightly so their mouths fit better, and coaxes Mo Guanshan to enter his mouth by sucking gently on the redhead’s tongue.

They exchange saliva, back and forth, a few more times before one of them decides that they are in the danger of running out of air and pulls away.

“Damn, that was hot.” He Tian enjoys the sight of Mo Guanshan’s swollen lips, a testament of how intense the kissing was.

“Shut up. Now can you excuse yourself out?” Mo Guanshan wipes away the saliva from the corner of his mouth. He mentally counts how much time he has left before the heated water runs out.

“Nope,” He Tian chirps all too cheerfully. He points downward, “I don’t fancy walking out with _this_ , and you look like you need some help as well.”

Mo Guanshan glances down and blushes an even brighter red when he realizes that Mo Junior is hard from all the earlier rubbing and friction.

But He Tian is not any better, his boner evident and proud. “So, what do you say? Need help?” His fingers trail up to Mo Guanshan’s chest, drawing lazy circles around one dusky nipple.

“I don’t—mmph!” Mo Guanshan groans. He is so distracted by what He Tian is doing to his chest that he doesn’t realize the bastard’s _other_ hand straying to his member. By then, it is too late as Mo Junior is held captive by strong fingers. Mo Guanshan has sudden flashbacks of middle-school days when He Tian had, for whatever reason, taken interests in seeing his dick.

He shudders, afraid of what He Tian would do.

As if sensing Mo Guanshan’s trepidation, He Tian comforts him by sucking near the juncture of his neck, then moving downwards, leaving a wet trail of red hickeys from the neck to the chest.

He Tian could hear his Little Mo’s heartbeat, strong and fast, growing louder and louder as he takes his time exploring Mo Guanshan’s body. He had been waiting for this for far too long and He Tian will be damned if he pulls of those stupid stunts that he did back in middle school and ruin the moment. Stunts that he did only because he didn’t know how to deal with the attraction towards his schoolmate. If he has the chance to go back in time, he’ll beat himself up for letting opportunities slip so easily.

“Wait…” Mo Guanshan’s breath stutters as He Tian’s mouth found his nipples. It isn’t supposed to feel this good. He doesn’t even know that he is sensitive in that area. Every time He Tian sucks on them, it sends a jolt downwards and his cock twitches to attention even more.

By the time He Tian is done taking care of Mo Guanshan’s nipples, they are looking quite flushed and swollen. In fact, Mo Guanshan’s entire body is an interesting shade of pink. He Tian isn’t sure if it is from the warm water, or just Little Mo being embarrassed, or perhaps a bit of both, but whichever is the case, Mo Guanshan looks absolutely debauched.

He Tian presses his lips against Mo Guanshan’s again, mumbling in between: “Let me take care of you, Little Mo. I’ll make sure it feels good.” Kneeling until he is on eye level with Mo Junior, he places his hands on Mo Guanshan’s thighs, encouraging them to open wider, even drawing one of the legs to rest on his shoulder in a more stable position.

Mo Guanshan swallows, his brain still frazzled and trying to grasp the situation. He opens his legs, watching the other scoot closer. A part of him – just a small part – is uncertain about the whole thing; the larger part, however, is just curious to what extent He Tian will go.

The answer is: a lot.

Without warning, He Tian takes Mo Junior in his mouth, head and body, half of the length disappearing in one go.

“Ugh!” Mo Guanshan’s head rolls back and hits sharply against the tiles. If it hadn’t been for He Tian holding onto one of his legs, they would have buckled and given up. That—that was so good!

It takes him a few more blissfully blank-minded seconds to realize that _holy shit, He Tian is blowing him_ , THE He Tian, son to one of the most powerful conglomerate bosses out there, is blowing him, and he panics. “Stop, He Tian—” for once he refers to the other’s name directly under a state of panic, “—you don’t have to do this, it’s dirty—!”

He Tian gives a punishing nip in the inside of Mo Guanshan’s thigh, right next to the groin, where he knows it is sensitive. Once the other had quieten down, he glances up from between Mo Guanshan’s legs, eyes dark with desire. “I told you: I’ll take care of you.” His head moves in towards Mo Guanshan’s cock again and he blows teasingly at the tip, watching the muscle twitch and a few drops precum leak out. “You’ve had a long day, just relax and enjoy.”

This arrangement doesn’t settle entirely right with Mo Guanshan. It’s disorienting to see He Tian, such a prideful person who commands wealth, power, and influence, between his legs, face practically buried in his groin.

On the other hand…Hell, Mo Guanshan realizes how much he wants – no, _needs_ – this. All the missed years between the two of them, the unspoken ‘L’ word hanging heavy but none of them daring to bring it up. He bears part of the blame on being too emotionally-constipated to confess anything. He Tian, despite all his outward confidence and pompousness, can be quite insecure inside (something that Mo Guanshan learned when he stayed overnights at He Tian’s and was woken up by the other thrashing in his sleep from unknown nightmares), and is also unlikely to take that first step in confessing his feelings.

Frankly, Mo Guanshan is also jaded. He just wants a closure. Even if He Tian leaves tomorrow without any warnings, at least he’ll have a night to remember by.

Mo Guanshan’s fingers cards through He Tian’s hair, pulling the other’s head closer to his cock. Their eyes connect, one dark and alluring, the other blazing bright and challenging. “Suck me.”

He Tian grins. “With pleasure.” His mouth draws Mo Guanshan’s cock in again, licking away the precum and trailing his tongue all the way down the underside of the erect muscle.

Mo Guanshan’s eyes widen. It takes all of his self-control to resist grabbing onto He Tian’s head and thrusting himself repeatedly into the other’s mouth. No, it looks terribly uncomfortable just thinking about it. As much as they roughhouse around one another, Mo Guanshan doesn’t actually want to hurt He Tian.

But that could not be said for the other.

He Tian seems bent on milking everything out of his partner, one drop at a time, until Mo Guanshan is spent. He hollows his cheeks, puffing them out to create a vacuum while sucking off Mo Junior. He alternates the action with an occasional kiss or lick to the slit on the tip of Mo Guanshan’s cock.

Both of his hands found their way from to the back, where they got busy digging and squeezing Mo Guanshan’s ass. Good, the two cheeks are still as meaty – if not more – as he’d remembered them to be.

“Ah..! Ah…” Mo Guanshan blushes at the involuntary sounds slipping out of him, small moans that he bites back in case anyone is nearby.

He Tian absolutely enjoys seeing Mo Guanshan like this, unraveled and open, trusting of his partner. He begins bobbing his head along the length of the cock.

Mo Guanshan’s eyes roll back at the sensation. Everything is too good, too much. He can’t control anymore and begins thrusting his hips to meet He Tian’s mouth. He needs to be deeper, go inside further.

The thrusts take He Tian temporarily by surprise. He gags a bit, finding the tip of Mo Guanshan’s cock sticking too far down into his throat, but adjusts himself so he can accommodate the member better. That only encourage Mo Guanshan to go faster.

“I’m cl-close, please—” Mo Guanshan stutters out, trying to pull He Tian’s head away. He could feel something coiling in his stomach, tighter and tighter, ready to let loose.

Naturally, He Tian turns a deaf ear and takes as much of Mo Guanshan inside as possible. When he draws back his lips so that his teeth can scrape gently along Mo Guanshan’s cock, the redhead cries out and releases deep inside his throat.

The shower room becomes silent again as He Tian cleans his mouth. Mo Guanshan just stands there, leaning against the cold tiles, trying to regain his senses back after that explosive release. He swears he saw stars when he came.

“I told you that I’ll take good care of you.” He Tian cups Mo Guanshan’s face and kisses him again, letting his partner pants into his mouth.

When their bodies are close to one another, Mo Guanshan realizes that while he has already finished, He Tian is far from being done. Judging by that hardness, it must hurt like hell.

“Um…you…you need…to finish?”

“Little Mo! Are you offering to help?”

“Hell no chicken dick! I mean I’m going to leave, and you can finish up yourself!”

“So cold-hearted, after all I did for you.”

“I didn’t tell you to!” Mo Guanshan looks away guiltily. The truth is that He Tian has had been uncharacteristically gentle about pleasuring him and he enjoyed it. When was the last time they’d been around each other’s cocks without physically jeopardizing their future generations? “But if you really need to…” Mo Guanshan gestures with his hand, doing a half-hearted pumping motion in the air.

“That’s so nice of you~” He Tian grabs Mo Guanshan’s hand and slowly guides it to his cock, a formidable sight with its dark veins standing out.

Mo Guanshan squeezes his eyes shut tight. He can do this, it’s just like masturbating, or squeezing whip cream onto a cake.

God that image did _not_ help.

Just when Mo Guanshan is making all the mental preparations to help He Tian with a hand job, he hears the other breaths out a laugh.

He Tian releases Mo Guanshan’s hand and leans his head onto the other’s shoulder. “Relax, I’m not going to spring that on you today. We still have a long time ahead of us.” He wants to take things slowly, or as slowly as he can permit himself to be. He knows that his abrupt departure at the start of high school, along with the cessation of all communications, had left a broken emptiness between them.

But no matter, he is back now, and things are going to be explained and righted eventually.

“What do you mean—ACK!” For the nth time today, Mo Guanshan is interrupted, this time not by He Tian, but by a torrent of freezing water onto his head. They’d stayed so long in the shower room that the hot water ran out.

Both of them sputter and struggle out of the shower room.

Mo Guanshan looks at He Tian’s dick which has gone flaccid due to the sudden onslaught of ice water and laughs.

Irrespective of whatever reason He Tian is back, and how long he is going to stay,Mo Guanshan will enjoy what time he has with the other.

**Author's Note:**

> Parts of the dialogue were taken from yaoi-blcd@tumblr's awesome translations.
> 
> Anyhow, this is my excuse for writing more explicit content. =w= It's also my first Tianshan fic, so I'm still finding my way around writing these characters. Do let me know what you think!


End file.
